


Mass Effect Prompts 2018

by KieraRutherford



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Happy, Sad, adding tags as I write, all warnings in the notes, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: All my tumblr prompts and fills for Mass Effect characters. ALL drabble related to the Mass Effect world.





	1. I’m Going to Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine Shepard x Kaidan Alenko, takes place in the third game, for time line. Enjoy! - angsty/fluff -

Her head was pounding as she poured over the next report from Admiral Hackett. The casualties were piling up with each moment and she felt powerless to make a dent in any of it. Thane was gone. Just gone. Now Kaidan was back on board and all she wanted to do was curl into him. Something safe and solid. Something to keep the horrors from crawl through her flesh and burying into her bones. Each name that flashed across her screen felt like it etched into her soul. Mordin’s words rang through her mind, “it had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong.” Tossing the data pad across her table, she rose to throw herself on her bed. Laying face down, she groaned. 

As she settled in, she heard the bell for her door buzz, “enter,” she half sat up, trying to look more the calm commanding officer and less of a mess. Straightening her shirt, she wasn’t sure what to think when Kaidan walked in, two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey in his hands. “Kaidan?” 

“I figured you could use a drink. It’s been a rough few days and I owe you one.” Smiling wide he didn’t wait for her to agree or not before he poured a healthy amount into each glass. Sitting at her table, he wore a knowing smile as he slid the cup towards her seat. Nodding with a chuckle she took her spot across from him. “I’m going to kill you, you know that right,” she laughed, clinking the glasses together before she took a sip. She could taste the sweet hints of honey as the cool liquid danced on her palate. It was smooth, and smoky as it slid down her throat. 

“Well, at least I’ll die happy,” he laughed loudly as he took another drink. “I came to talk about Thane…”

“I don’t…” her eyes stung. When things had gone so terribly wrong with Kaidan on Horizon she’d turned to Thane. Swept herself away on the smooth assassin’s loneliness. Shared in his life, even knowing he was near the end of it. Kepral syndrome. It should have been a peaceful death, not the horror she witnessed at Kai Leng’s hands. Her fists balled up tight as she struggled to keep the tears back. “He… that wasn’t how… damnit!”

“Hey,” Kaidan’s voice was soft, soothing and gentle as his hand wrapped over hers. “I understand, and I’m sorry. I… I made a mess of things and doubted you when you needed me most. I’m here now, and I want to be here.” 

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. If there was anything right now that she wanted it was just not to be alone. Thane’s death ate at her, as the other deaths piled up. So much death. Could she really stop the Reapers? It seemed like everything was stacked against her. But right there, in this moment, there was Kaidan. Soft hands rubbing small circles along her knuckles, soothing and keeping her from falling apart. “I want you here too.” It came out as a broken whisper, husky and harsh. Not the strong woman she needed to be, wanted to be. 

Getting off his chair, he came around her, helped her to her feet and entwined his arms around her. It was the last straw. Burying her face in his chest, she began to sob. Tears streaming down her face as he legs went weak. “I don’t suppose you plan on drowning me to death?” He chuckled softly against her. 

Letting a soft laugh break she hiccupped. “I needed that.” Drying her eyes on her sleeve she took a half step back. “I’m sorry, your shirt…”

“It’s alright Jasmine.” Running his thumb over her cheek, he swiped away the tear trailing down. “Have you eaten? When’s the last time you slept?” He held her face in his palm. “Come on. Let’s get you to sleep.” 

There was no protest, no arguing as he tended to her. Getting her into her bed and staying by her side till she fell asleep. In the morning, they’d have time to talk in the morning.


	2. Why Did You Spare Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine Shepard having a chat with Mordin Solus after his loyalty quest in Mass Effect 2

Jasmine stood by Mordin as he worked away on some sample of something, his fingers flying faster than she could see across the terminal. “You alright?” Her words broke the long silence. Mordin sighed, “no, and yes. Complicated emotions. Salarians process things quickly. Short lives. Not enough time.” 

“You don’t look alright. What…”

“Got message from Maelon. Unexpected. Asked why did I spare him. Unable to give an answer. Will look into it later.” Mordin stopped for a moment before continuing to type away furiously, the sample in the container bouncing along in the gel. 

Jasmine could see enough to know Mordin wasn’t alright and that he wasn’t dealing with the situation. Choosing instead to ignore what he was feeling and redouble his focus on the Collectors. “I’m here to listen, if you need an ear.” Mordin’s long drawn in sigh was enough to let her know he wanted to speak, needed to speak. Even if it was in that hurried, half sentence fashion of his. “I have a lot to think on Shepard. Genophage cure. Effects on Krogan. Death. Maelon’s experiments. Barbaric. Crude. But, results, without question. Good.” His fingers stopped moving and he straightened up. “Close. But still, years away. One day. It will make a difference.” 

“You spoke to the bodies down there. Offered a bit of prayer. Mordin, I know this hurt you. Maybe even made you see a side you didn’t know about…”

“Didn’t want to know about.” He shook his head. “No. Ignorant. Now, know. Cannot forget. Won’t forget.” He drew in another long breath, looking Jasmine directly in the eyes. “Tell me, Shepard. What would you do with this data?” 

“Find a cure.” She gave him a warm half smile. “Perhaps the Genophage was good and needed at one time, but now. I don’t think so. I think it’s wrong to have inflicted the cultural damage your people did. I think, even if it takes a few years, it needs attention. We don’t know what will happen, not for sure.” Rolling her shoulders, she sighed again. “It’s all up in the air. But a cure, that could make a difference.” 

Mordin’s eyes flashed over her, his mind running faster than Jasmine could calculate. He gave her a sharp nod before returning to the console. “Thank you, Shepard.” She could see he was back in the thick of his experiment, but she couldn’t shake the thought. Before she left she had to ask, “why did you spare him?” 

“Too much like myself. Not as high a regard for patients. But. Wishes to do right. Do good. I hope he opens a clinic. Omega could always use another clinic.” He didn’t look up from his terminal and Jasmine was wise enough to know he wouldn’t say much more on the matter. “Thanks, I’ll catch up with you later. I’m here if you need me.” Turning to walk out she was certain she heard a ‘thank you’ muttered under his breath. Thinking it better to leave him to his work, she left him to it.


	3. 'Wish I never met you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine Shepard gets an email after Horizon. It's a bit more than she can bare. (ANGST)

Jasmine blinked back the tears as she read over her private message, alone in her quarters. Horizon had been hard. Seeing Kaidan again, feeling every emotion rush back to her only to hear the poison venom drip from his lips. It tore a piece of her apart and she wasn’t entirely sure she could put it back together. 

When she got back into the Normandy, Kelly told her about the flashing messages and she went straight to her room. Joker got them out of there and now they were heading to Illium. Off to recruit some more people to aid in this suicide run. Thane Krios’s dossier sat on her desk, but she hadn’t really read it. Instead she was glaring at her inbox. A message from Kaidan Alenko. Swirling the glass of TM88 whiskey. 

They were easily a half day away from Horizon. She’d gone to her quarters, showered, changed and slept. Now, staring at the screen, she had to face the last of her demons. Knocking back the drink, she felt the heat swirl through her. Enough to grant her the strength to click that button. 

‘Jasmine, if it’s really you. I can’t believe it. Two years. I mourned you for two whole years. Not moving forward. Not even going out for drinks. I just, existed. Then you walk right back in as if nothing happened. Damnit, Jasmine! I saw you die. Seeing you again, it triggered every emotion I thought dealt with. In a heart beat it was all back. I wished I’d never met you in that moment. I am angry. You’re with Cerberus! Cerberus! After everything we saw them doing. I don’t know what to say. I still care about you but I’m loyal to the Alliance. Maybe, you’ll figure things out. Come back. I hope you do. I don’t know how I feel, I don’t even know if you’re real. If you’re still you after whatever Cerberus did to you. Anyway, I don’t know what else to say. I guess time will sort everything back out. I’m holding out that you’ll come to your senses and come back. For whatever that means. -Alenko.’

It struck her like a knife in her chest. He hadn’t given her any time to say anything and there was so much she wanted to say. So much left between them. Last, she’d seen him, she was sending them off the Normandy as it was torn apart by the Collector’s ship. With her last gasping breath, she just wished things had been different. Wished she’d had the courage to tell him he was more than a dalliance. More than just a reprieve from the horrors of war, and service. 

Choking back the tears she grabbed her helmet from the table and threw it across her room. Hearing it bounce off the wall and come to rest somewhere in her shower area. Cupping her face in her hands, she wept bitter tears. It was all gone. Everything she’d ever known, was gone.


	4. Please Don't Hurt Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan x Jasmine Shepard beginning of game three. A bit different than the game portrayed. I hope you enjoy!

It’d been building. Growing since she turned herself in to the Alliance. Taking responsibility for everything and handing the keys to the Normandy-2 over to Anderson. Directly. “We won’t court martial you.” The tribunal claimed. “You’ve done too much good for that indignity. We’re grounding you, no extranet, and you’ll stay on base till further orders.” Jasmine Shepard was more than well aware of the consequences and she was ready to except them all. Sitting in her own apartment like quarantine, she spoke to few. Only reading the stack of books she’d wished to catch up on. Days stretched into weeks and weeks stretched into months. Six months later, James Vega was knocking at her door, stating the war council was requesting her appearance. It didn’t take much for her to figure out why. “The Reapers.” She gritted her teeth, the words a forced whisper as she walked with him. David Anderson, now Admiral awaiting her in the hall. 

“Shepard. It’s been too long. You look like you’re going soft.” His chuckle brightened her for only a moment. It was subtle, but she caught the fear lingering in his eyes. “What’s going on?” 

“We’ve lost contact with Jump Zero.” Anderson’s voice was low as the three continued their push towards the council. “Vague messages came through, a massive fleet, then silence.” 

“Reapers,” Jasmine growled the word again. “Funny how now, and only now they believe me.” Shaking her head, she just caught sight of Kaidan Alenko coming out of the war room. “Admiral,” he saluted Anderson, sharp and crisp movements, before he saw her. It seemed to catch him off balance. “Major Alenko, how did it go in there?” Anderson gave little time for any words, but Jasmine could see they were there. Tight and needy in Kaidan’s eyes. “Don’t know. They’re waiting for you though. Commander,” he nodded towards Jasmine and she felt her heart flutter. But there wasn’t any time. 

The next moments all blurred together as the window crashed, the invasion began, and they ran for their lives. Next thing she was registering was a message from Admiral Hackett aboard the Normandy. Telling them to get to Mars. Being reinstated by Anderson, she did as commanded. 

When they landed, her, Kaidan and James Vega got to work. She wasn’t expecting Cerberus but Kaidan seemed like he was. “What are they planning? You have to know!” His voice was a higher whine and felt like he was convicting her before her trail. “How would I know? I’m not with Cerberus!” Snapping back at him felt wrong, but her emotions were high. Death was being dealt to thousands per second on Earth and who knew where else. She didn’t have the patience to be dealing with his accusations. 

Vega rose to her defense, “she’s been in lock down since she returned to Earth. No extranet, no communications with Cerberus. She’s clean Major.” There was a smugness that she was glad her helmet hid. As they entered the facility, air pressure was beginning to return, and so were Kaidan questions. All unanswered, and clearly stuck in his mind. “But you worked for them. What could the Elusive Man want? Why here? Why now?” 

“Damnit Kaidan!” She pounded her fists into the railing, trying to make each word count. “I’m not with them. Please,” her voice broke, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she struggled to stop them from falling. “Don’t hurt me like this.”

Kaidan backed off, unsure how to react. There was a raw tension between the two. Unresolved answers, questions, feelings. Vega was a welcome distraction as he pulled his gun up and gave a grunt. Pointing towards the air duct, they waited. Jasmine knew this wasn’t the last of Kaidan’s questions, or his hurt, but damnit, she hurt too.


	5. Oh, are you ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan and Jasmine have a tender fluffy moment

Maybe it was the constant thrumming of the engines, or the way the stars streaked by her window, but Jasmine Shepard found it impossible to fall asleep. Groaning loudly to herself she quickly sat up. “If I can’t sleep, I can at least get some work done.” Heading to her terminal at her desk she sat down and began reading over reports. It wasn’t long before she found her mind drifting to other places. Beside her on her desk sat the picture frame with Kaidan Alenko’s image. He’d only recently come back to her. After all the time between her death, Horizon, and then the aftermath of Mars, he was finally here. On the ship and for the most part she was certain things had been smoothed over. Her heart fluttered in her chest. He was on the ship. Right now. Her eyes flickered over to the coms channel. He’d be in his favourite section of the ship, gazing out at the stars if he wasn’t sleeping already.

Shaking the thought from her head she sighed deeply before attempting to read over the email again. Another several minutes past before she slammed her chair against the desk in frustration. Walking over to her foot locker, she plucked out some fresh clothes. Coffee. That’s exactly what she needed right now. Dressing quickly, she was ready to leave her quarters when the door buzzer sounded off. “Enter,” grumpily she turned to see Kaidan strolling calmly in through the doors. “Couldn’t sleep?” His lips curled up in a soft smile and Jasmine felt her heart stutter. “No,” she could barely get the words out as her shoulders sag. He had this energy about him, he always did. There was nothing she could hide from him, and right now, she didn’t want to. “Sleep is… hard.”

“Mind if I join you?” Kaidan waved over to the small couch she’d already flopped down on. When she gave him a weak nod, he calmly slid in beside her. “Want to talk about it?”  
“No,” it was so natural, so easy. His arm was around her side and she curled into him as best as she could. The heat from his body warming her, calming the storm inside. When he went to move, she giggled, his fingers brushing against her side. “Oh, are you ticklish?” He flashed her a wolfish grin before he half spun about.

“Kaidan no!” Jasmine managed to get out between breathes as his fingers danced along her ribs. “Kaidan yes,” he snickered back. Their giggles and laughs filled the air and after some jostling back and forth, Kaidan let her up. “Feel better,” his hands were still on her sides, painfully close and something ached inside. She was real. Flesh and blood under his finger tip, her heat radiating through her loose cotton t-shirt. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, see her breast heave with each gasping breath. “I missed you.”  
There wasn’t any other words as Jasmine snatched his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into her. Lips crashing together, almost bruising pressure as they both moaned and sighed. Air. That’s what eventually pulled them apart. They needed air. Jasmine was flush, from her toes to her ear tips, “Kaidan.”

“Ya, I know.” His hand rose to cup her cheek in his palm. “Let’s just, enjoy the moment.” Carefully she curled into his chest and in silence they just sat. His fingers combing through her hair as hers traced small patterns on his chest. The thrum of the engine, and flash of the stars indifferent to the merciless movement of time.


	6. I’d kill for a coffee… Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy goodness with Jasmine Shepard and Kaidan Alenko

Staring at the galaxy map in the war room she couldn’t think. Couldn’t remember when she’d slept last, if she’d ever slept at all. Everything felt heavy and her body was crying out for her to sleep. She’d tried. Twice now. Nightmares had her waking, screaming and slick with sweat. Now, bundled in her hoodie, she reached for her mug. “Empty.” Her shoulders sagged, and everything was beginning to feel frozen. Shuffling off to the mess hall, she was glad that no one was about. No one needed to see the mess she was. Rifling through the cupboard she grumbled, “I’d kill for a coffee… literally.” Her mind was far too addled from lack of sleep to process anything and her hands clumsily beat about the items in the pantry. “Shepard?” Kaidan’s voice broke her fog and she nearly fell over. “Shit, I didn’t think anyone was up.” Clutching her chest, she tried not to look directly at him.  
“Jasmine, I…” Kaidan’s eyes went wide, “what the hell!” He crossed the small distance between them in a blink. His arms wrapped around her, instinct winning out of military training. He quickly tugged the hood down away from her face, “damnit Jaz why didn’t you come to me?” 

“I…” everything tilted, and she nearly crumpled in his arms. Again, she slurred her words, “sorry.”

Kaidan lifted her up, cradling her like a newborn babe in his arms, “I’m taking you to bed. Now.” Firm, quick strides carried him to the elevator and then to her quarters. “EDI, issue and order to belay all communications to Commander Shepard. Have specialist Traynor deal with all priorities. Shepard needs rest.”

“Understood, Major. Do you require Dr. Chakwas?” EDI’s voice was soft, and far more tender than Jasmine remembered it being. “No, thank you EDI. I’ll be staying by her side. Inform Chakwas, so she’s aware. Nothing else.”

“Done, Major. EDI out.”

With tender focus, he tugged off her hoodie, folding it and carefully setting it on her desk. “Don’t say a word Jas.” Kaidan glared at her before tipping her back, knocking her to the bed. He untied each boot, setting it perfectly under the bed. Each sock was carefully tugged off and placed in her boots. Then her pants. Pulling a t-shirt from her closet he helped her wrangle it over her head. With a flick of his thumb and finger he undid her bra and she let out a sigh that made him shiver. “Alright Jas, bed.” He eased her under the covers before he stood up. “Stay with me,” Jasmine’s voice was weak, barely a whimper as she reached for his hand. “Please.”

Smirking wide he nodded, “alright.” When he undressed he didn’t tend to his boots, kicking them to the side, socks flicked into a corner. His shirt thrown the way side, pants dropped where he stood. Slipping under the covers he drew in a deep breath, as Jasmine instinctively curled against his side, her head upon his chest. “Go to sleep.” He chuckled as her fingers toyed with his dog tags. Taking her hand in his he placed it over his heart, “I’m right here. I promise, I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you.” She mumbled as the weight of her eye lid won out. Within a few breathes she’d quietly slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. “Thank you,” Kaidan sighed out as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before he too joined her in sleep.


	7. I can't breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst with fluff ending for Jasmine and Kaidan

Running. Endless chasing and whispers circled her. “Had to be me, someone else would have gotten it wrong.” Mordin’s voice echoed about her. “Siha.” Thane’s slapping her in the face. Staring straight ahead, a field of burning bushes, a small child tucked against the reeds. His face was soft, as it had been the day she watched him board the shuttle. So sure, he was safe. The day it was shot down and crashed in flames. 

“Jasmine!” Kaidan’s voice snapped her from her nightmare. Gasping for breath she clawed at the sheets around her neck. “I can’t breathe!” She shouted as she continued to fumble with the fabric about her. Air filtered through her lungs, but it felt like nothing. Kaidan’s arm instinctively snaked around her, hauling her into his lap as he gathered the blankets about her. “I have you, breath with me. In,” he drew in a lung full of air as he locked eyes with her. “Out.” Repeating the motion several times Jasmine felt the air beginning to fill her lungs properly. Each breathing becoming easier and easier. 

“That’s it, stay with me,” Kaidan ran his thumb over her cheek bone, wiping away the streaks of tears. “You had a bad dream. It’s going to be alright.”

“Is it?” Her eyes teemed with tears again, threatening to drown her in the same pain she’d woken in. “They’re all counting on me. If I can’t do this…”

“Don’t.” Kaidan clipped her words. “We’ll do this and then we’ll go to Vancouver. I’ve got some beach front property there. We’ll sit by the lake, drink a few beers and I’ll make some steak. Good steak, high end. No rush to do anything.” His eyes danced as he spoke, his hand never leaving her face. “I promise. That is, if you want to.” 

“I do,” sighing heavily, she dropped her head against his chest. “I really do.” Curled up against him she slowly slipped back into a dreamless sleep. 

“Ya, I do too.” Kaidan sighed, as he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. Once set, he felt the smile tug at his lips. Seeing her sleeping peacefully on his chest. “We’ll end the Reapers, I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing here and there. Taking any and all prompts for Mass Effect/ Dragon Age right now. Follow me on Tumblr here. [KieraRutherford](https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
